Steven Reign
Steven Reign is a minor character in Rush Hour 2. He is the owner of the Reign Towers hotel in Los Angeles, and is also the owner of the Red Dragon Casino in Las Vegas. He is portrayed by Alan King. History Rush Hour 2 Steven Reign is first seen on Ricky Tan's yacht in the middle of Hong Kong harbor. He approaches Isabella Molina and James Carter (who, unknown to him, are Law Enforcement officials) while they are conversing. Reign asks Isabella who her friend is and she answers that it's somebody who got on the wrong yacht. Carter recognizes Reign and reveals that he owns half of Los Angeles. When he asks him what he's doing down in Hong Kong, Steven tells him's that he's having a weekend, taking in the sights. Carter adds that he must have his private yacht, too. When Reign tells Isabella that they must be going, she stands up and filrtingly tells Carter to "enjoy the party". Reign and Isabella then leave, with Carter telling them to be cool. Reign is later seen in Los Angeles at the Reign Towers hotel, which he owns. Carter spies on him through a telescope while he is smoking a pipe in a suite. Isabella then walks in and greets him revealing that the suite is hers. As they talk, Carter gives the telescope to Lee for him to watch. Reign then leaves the suite as Carter tells Lee that he'll come back. After a few misunderstandings, Isabella reveals herself as an undercover secret service agent and that the Triads, Ricky Tan, and Reign think that she is a crooked US customs agent. Reign is later seen at the grand opening of the Red Dragon Casino in Las Vegas. He tells of a story about a small wealthy village in China hiring a young dragon to guard their treasure in a cave. The people started sneaking him extra food hoping to make him stronger. The dragon grew so big, he got stuck, and the treasure was trapped behind him for all enternity. He then tells the crowd that he has found that lost treasure here inside the greatest casino in the world. He then proclaims "Welcome to the Red Dragon, where everybody is a winner!!". A Chinese like celebration parade then starts. Death Later, Reign goes to upper floor of the casino and arrives at the penthouse. He opens the safe to get the money plates for the counterfeiting scam, obviously disgusted over Ricky Tan's criminal acts when they made a deal. Tan arrives as Reign was about to leave asking him if Americans loved to gamble. Reign says he never gamble. He adds that he's cutting their deal short and is keeping the plates, showing Tan a gun tucked into his trousers (apparently warning him not to cross him). Tan tells him that he enjoyed his story he told about the dragon and the treasure and his mother used to tell it to him all the time. He asks him if he knows the morale of that story. Reign says greed will imprison us all. Suddenly, Tan stabs him in the stomach with a knife. As Reign begins groaning in pain, Tan tells him that he hates "that fortune cookie sh**t!". Tan then thrusts the knife deeper in his stomach and slumps Reign to the ground. As Tan is about to leave with the plates, Lee arrives and confronts him. Lee then looks down where Reign lies motionless on the floor dead. Trivia *In the theatrical version of the film (as Tan stabs Reign) he says "I hate that fortune cookie sh**t". In the TV edited version, he says "Where'd you get that? In a fortune cookie?". *In a deleted scene, Reign is shown talking with Carter, following his story and the parade. He also reveals to Carter that he knows he's a cop by addressing him as Detective James Carter. *Reign's casino, the Red Dragon, is also the name of Ricky Tan's yacht. Category:Character Category:Rush Hour 2 Characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains